


Imagine

by yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Parrish's first name is Kyle, well at least it doesnt go against canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just a smutty ficlet for my new ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Imagine Derek biting Parrish’s neck, and Parrish’s ragged breath. The deputy throwing his head back, resting it on Derek’s shoulder. Derek hugging Parrish from behind, holding back a laugh when Kyle lets out a quiet whine.

Imagine Derek licking around the mark of his own bite, supporting the deputy’s weight when his legs give in. Derek kissing the bitemark, taking Parrish to the couch. 

Imagine Parrish straddling Derek on the couch, taking Derek’s shirt of slowly while werewolf looks at him with hunger in his now bright yellow eyes. Kyle resting a hand on Derek’s chest while his other hand goes up to his head, fingers threading along Derek’s soft hair while they share a deep kiss.

Parrish’s hand sliding slowly downwards until it reaches the edge of the wolf’s jeans. 

Imagine Derek’s breath becoming erratic, his heart beating so loud he thinks even the deputy might be able to hear it. And maybe he can’t, but he can definitely feel the acelerated pulse on Derek’s neck, so he backs out to look his lover in the eyes, while his hand slips even further down, fingers enveloping Derek’s erection and making him gasp.

Imagine Derek’s hands grasping Parrish’s hips, making the deputy smirk at his wolf, a fond look in his eyes. 

Imagine Parrish’s right hand moving back and forth, the werewolf’s hips moving to keep up with him while parrish adjusts the pressure, drawing a deep moan to spill from the his mouth. 

Imagine the deputy’s left hand now resting on the small of Derek’s back, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin there. 

Imagine Derek biting back a moan, bringing his head foward to touch Parrish’s lips with his. Imagine Derek kissing the other man with all the feeling he had kept to himself ever since Kate. When they break away, Kyle smiles, touching Derek’s face ever so gently, reverently even, bringing the man closer and closer to climax. 

Imagine Parrish getting up from Derek’s lap only to fall to his knees in front of him, taking the werewolf in his mouth; Derek throwing his head back, unable to contain the needy sounds any longer, trying his best to keep still for the other man. Kyle sucks him to completion, delighted at the sounds his wolf makes, at the movements he can’t contain, taking everything he gives him. 

Imagine Derek reaching for Parrish, but the deputy tells him no, not tonight. Tonight was about Derek. Like nothing’s ever been, before Kyle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apackofhales on tumblr!


End file.
